¿Quieres una razón? (One-shot)
by Nathy-Marisson
Summary: Un poco sobre el pasado de la fundadora del Team Rocket la organización malvada por excelencia de Kanto: Maddame Boss ¿Cual es su historia, sus aspiraciones, su objetivo? Su legado.


**¿Quieres una razón?**

Era ya muy entrada la noche y ella aún tenía papeles que firmar, cuando pensó en que su empresa podría ser una de las más grandes de la región de Kanto, no pensó en el papeleo que debería llevar a cabo para que todo estuviera ordenado, y nada se le escapara. Dejo el lápiz de tinta a un lado de ese documento para soltar un suspiro, ni si quiera sabía que estaba firmando y eso era malo, ya no estaba prestando real atención al asunto.

Se levantó con cuidado de su silla para dar un paseo en su oficina y despejar su mente o despertar un poco, lo que sucediera primero. Sus tacones resonaban en las baldosas provocando un eco acompasado, relajante, como un reloj. Una sonrisa surco sus labios al ver un cuadro colgado en la pared.

¿Hace cuánto no miraba ese retrato?

 _Medio día, tal vez, ella tranquila guardaba los alimentos que recién había comprado, hasta que la puerta de su casa fue azotaba por su pequeño que entraba asustado y llorando._

— _¡Mamá! ¡Mamá algo le pasa a papá! —gritoneaba entre lágrimas y mocos._

 _Fue jalada por la manito de su hijo hasta la entrada de la casa, donde el padre de la familia yacía tirado en el suelo desmayado junto a un Meowth y un Nidoking preocupados._

 _Ella cayó de rodillas para tocar asustada la cabeza de su esposo, sentía que respiraba… aún estaba vivo._

 _— ¡Nidoking! ¡Nidoqueen! Hay que cargarlo hasta el hospital— Actuó lo más veloz que pudo, sacó a su pokémon para que ayudara al del hombre. — Giovanni quedate con Meowth en casa._

 _— P-Pero mamá…_

 _— ¡Te quedas en casa! — exclamó y el pequeño solo pudo asentir mientras el felino se acercaba a él como manera de consolarlo. — Meowth te cuidará, descuida, papá estará bien…_

 _Espero._

 _El doctor apareció minutos después de que metieran a su esposo en una camilla y se lo llevaran a la sala de emergencias. Su rostro no traía buenas noticias, y ella estaba al borde del colapso nervioso._

 _— ¿Cómo está él? — Pregunto aguantándose las ganas de gritar._

 _— Estable, por ahora, me temo que no sabemos que tiene, debe quedarse en observación por esta noche— Su voz se escuchaba inexpresiva, lejana y monótona, cómo si decir eso fuera lo más fácil del mundo…_

 _— ¿P-Por cuánto tiempo?_

 _— No lo sé, lo siento mucho._

Pero al instante recordó el porqué de que lo dejara tan alejado de su visión; ese cuadro tenía muchos recuerdos, más de los que quisiera traer a su mente. Volvió de inmediato hacia su escritorio para completar por lo menos la mitad de la torre de papeles, eso y ver si retiraba ese recuerdo de su cabeza.

Mañana a primera hora ordenaría sacar se cuadro de su oficina, no sabía por qué lo había puesto en primer lugar. Regreso al escritorio para terminar con aquellos papeles e informes de una buena vez e ir a dormir.

 _Los días pasaban y él no mejoraba en lo absoluto, como estaba internado en ese hospital no tenían ingresos en la casa, ya las compras se le estaban acabando, día tras día veía como su esposo empeoraba y ella empobrecía tratando de mantener a su hijo y visitando a su marido._

 _Pensó muchas veces en buscar trabajo, pero ella no sabía hacer muchas cosas, podría luchar contra entrenadores cercanos y ganarle en las batallas, esa era una opción viable, pero no tenía tiempo para entrenar, cuidar al pequeño llorón e ir al hospital que quedaba bastante lejos de casa. En la ciudad._

 _—Señora, lamento decirle que su seguro no cubre los exámenes que requiere su marido— el doctor como Murkrow de mal agüero se acercó un día fatídico._

 _— ¿No lo cubre?, pero apenas tengo dinero para mantenernos mientras él está internado…— Apretó su mano contra su pecho mirando el suelo, las cosas estaban empeorando— con esos exámenes…_

 _— No estoy seguro si podremos saber que tiene su esposo, pero son necesarios, hasta que no pague no podemos hacer nada más por él._

 _— ¡Doctor, por favor!... n-no me diga eso…_

 _— Lo siento mucho, pero sin dinero no puedo hacer_ nada.

 _Se sintió desplomar moral, sentimental y físicamente, refregó su rostro contra sus manos de la frustración._

 _¿Dinero? ¿DINERO?, siempre… siempre el dinero, ese maldito pedazo de papel interfería en que su esposo recibiera una buena atención médica ¡Esto era para reírse!_

Se paró frente a esa enorme e imponente puerta doble de color rojo madera, la secretaria le había dicho que ella había pasado la noche en su oficina, que apenas probó bocado en el desayuno y para el almuerzo no había abierto la puerta con la excusa de tener mucho trabajo. Él estaba preocupado, y aquella fecha se acercaba como un augurio. Tras tocar la puerta y escuchar un suave _adelante,_ entró a la oficina de la jefa del Team Rocket.

— Mi _mocoso_ favorito— hablo con cariño la mujer de traje rojo combinado con negro, levantando la vista hacia el muchacho.

— Oí que no has comido como se debe, madre — fue directo al grano acercándose a paso lento. Ella se levantó de su escritorio pasando la yema de sus dedos por la madera pulida del mueble, rodeándolo hasta quedar frente a frente de su hijo.

— ¿Necesitas algo? Mami está trabajando— su voz sonó más como una advertencia que cualquier otra cosa.

El chasquido de la lengua del joven hiso que ella levantará el mentón, la autoridad que emanaba cada vez que lo hacía provocaba escalofríos en su cuerpo, acompañado de la mirada oscurecida y su alta figura que contrastaba con la luz de la ventana, daba una extraña sensación de simpleza sobre sí mismo, como si al contrario de ella, él no fuese más que un Caterpie.

Menos mal que era su madre y no su enemigo— Venía a pasar el rato...

— Será mejor que vayas a jugar a otra parte — Y con esa sugerencia ella le rodeó, camino hasta la gran puerta para invitarle a salir de su oficina. — Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta al salir

— ¿Cómo vas con lo de _ese_ pokémon? —Preguntó en un intento de quedarse un poco más y curiosear sobre esa investigación tan importante de la compañía de su madre.

— Muy bien— Resumió todo a esa frase, en realidad no quería contarle nada a ese chiquillo, demasiado joven para enterarse de los planes de su madre.

— ¿Qué tan bien?

— _Cariño_ — Aunque eso no sonó como un mote cariñoso, era un regaño— Ve a jugar a otra parte.

Y otra opción no le quedó, camino a paso lento hacia la salida, ella nunca tenía tiempo para él, desde que su padre falleció hace años, siempre estaba leyendo informes sobre lugares lejos de Kanto, bosques tropicales o montañas nevadas y altas. Miro de soslayo una de las paredes donde se notaba que había un cuadro que fue retirado hace poco, se quedó unos segundos descifrando qué había ahí antes.

¿Habrá sido ese cuadro?

 _— ¡Por favor, se lo devolveré! —Rogo por centésima vez en una hora a un viejo amigo de la familia, que en este momento parecía bien económicamente— Él te ayudo hace tiempo, se lo debes._

 _El hombre la encaró con indiferencia._

 _— Lo hiso por qué quiso, yo no se lo pedí— Le restó importancia al asunto y se retiró._

 _— Eres un maldito… — susurró pues frente a su hijo no diría malas palabras._

 _—Mami, ¿Por qué el tío no…?_

 _— Ese tipo no es tu tío, es un mal hombre— Ella, con todas sus fuerzas trató de no llorar frente a su hijo, de no alarmarlo— pero no importa, ya veremos que alguien nos ayude._

 _— Extraño a papá._

 _— Yo también mi niño, yo también— Abrazó a su pequeño tratando de obtener la fuerza necesaria para no mandar todo a la basura._

 _Por él, por su esposo, por su futuro._

¿Dónde había quedado esa esperanza?

—Los nuevos informes nos dicen que no queda rastro de la investigación más que su casa en las montañas y la grabadora.

Ya pasaban del medio día, la montaña de informes estaba a menos de la mitad de ser terminada, pero uno en particular le llamo la atención.

— Ya veo, es una pena— miro unos segundos más ese informe junto al expediente de la fallecida recluta— Puedes retirarte.

Su secretaria hiso una reverencia antes de salir de la oficina con tranquilidad.

Refregó su rostro contra la palma de sus manos, volvió a mirar el documento, por lo menos gracias a _ella_ tenían más información sobre ese extraño pokémon, todo esto le costaba dinero pero era bien invertido.

La poca luz que entraba por su ventanal en ese momento le alerto, una enorme nube cubría los rayos del sol que se colaban entre la cortina de terciopelo, su sombra se acercó hasta su escritorio provocando un pequeño escalofrío en su espalda.

Se echó para atrás cerrando sus ojos de la impresión, aquella silueta no tenía su forma, más bien tenía la forma de un hombre. El no dormir le estaba afectando mucho.

— Suficiente trabajo por hoy—Se dijo a si misma levantándose de su silla, se acercó hasta la ventana solo para ver su sombra más nítida.

Dilatada, oscura, difusa, marchita, debilitada y, por sobre todo, ella. Todo lo que veía reflejada en su sombra era un maldito espejo de su vida.

La investigación sobre ese pokémon desconocido y frívolo, era una simple _excusa_ para no afrontar la maternidad. Un _intento_ de no pasar página de la _herida_ que cargaba cada día, un _escudo_ ante lo nuevo que pudiera atacarla.

¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no lo olvidaba?

 _Abrió la ventana para dejar que el aire fresco inundara el pesado y enfermo ambiente dentro de ese cuarto, una brisa tibia movió sus cabellos y acaricio su rostro, olía a flores: la primavera estaba saludando al hospital de ciudad verde._

 _Por su mente seguía rondando las cuentas que debía pagar, la falta de comida en casa, y la gente que no quería ayudarle ni cuidando un rato al pequeño._

 _Una tos seca, aguda y punzante hiso que se volteara a verle de inmediato, cerró la ventana de golpe y corrió al lado de su cama preocupada._

 _— Lo siento, lo siento. — Aunque la disculpa venia más por no contarle lo que pasaba fuera de ese hospital_

 _Y a duras penas él logro esbozar una dolorosa sonrisa para restarle importancia a su descuido._

 _— Por lo menos podrías regañarme… un poco._

 _Él jamás le grito, jamás la insultó, jamás se quejó, ni con ella ni con nadie, y es por esa estúpida bondad infinita que ahora estaba ahí, postrado es esa cama barata._

 _Si tuviera el dinero, él estaría en una mejor habitación, con mejores médicos, con mejor medicina…_

 _— Jamás… haría eso… m-menos a ti…—Su voz, áspera, rugosa, agotada, enferma. Le dolía tanto hablar._

 _Ese es el problema… eres demasiado bueno trato de decirle pero se lo guardo, no podía discutir con él, no en ese estado. ¿Recuerdas a quienes ayudaste? Nadie de ellos nos quiere ayudar ahora_

 _Bajo la mirada con ese pensamiento, algo dentro de ella sentía un desagrado hacia los otros. Hacia aquellos que desviaron la mirada cuando les pidió ayuda._

 _— ¿Cómo está Giovanni?_

 _— Muy glotón, ese niño come todo lo que le llega a su boca— la risa instantánea le lleno el corazón de júbilo, hace tiempo que no lo escuchaba tan feliz._

 _Casi parecía una esperanza, pero la horrorosa tos que le atacó segundos después hiso que se levantara en busca de una enfermera._

 _Pero ninguna parecía tomarle importancia, la enfermera solo se limitó a observarle un poco, darle agua y salir de nuevo de la habitación, después de todo él siempre estaba tosiendo de esa forma, como si sus pulmones tratasen de salir por su boca._

 _— Tr-Tranquila… — coloco su mano en su pecho por el dolor, apenas respiraba— No es nada… G… Grave…_

 _Nunca es nada grave contigo_

¿De qué demonios te sirve ser tan bueno sí, cuando puede, el mundo de hecha toda la mierda encima?

No podía dormir, no podía cerrar los malditos ojos, a pesar de que ya eran las 3:00 am, en tres horas más amanecería y a primera hora debía volver a su oficina, se sentó sobre su cama para acomodar su cabello negro y largo en una coleta.

Antes un atributo femenino y atractivo, ahora una molestia para el trabajo. Aunque seguía cuidándolo con esa insistencia de siempre.

Solo estaba cambiando el rumbo de sus pensamientos, pero el recuerdo de él volvía como una daga a su corazón. Y se odiaba por recordarlo, se odiaba porque el calor que su recuerdo generaba en su corazón era tan cálido pero efímero, al irse le dejaba un vació que quemaba del frío.

Y como a su mente le encantaba torturarle a estas deshoras de la noche, los recuerdos de sus últimos días le golpeaban el poco sueño que lograba obtener.

¿Por qué _tú_ , por sobre todos los otros, tenías que caer bajo quienes antes habías ayudado?

 _— ¡Enfermera!, ¡Enfermera, por favor…!_

 _Estaba desesperada, la tos desgarradora se había vuelto húmeda por la sangre que escupía, se escurría por la comisura de sus labios impregnándose en su cuello, manchando la bata de hospital de un carmín grotesco, que le asustaba…_

 _Se asomó al pasillo, a lo lejos venia una mujer caminando tranquilla, en las nubes con una carpeta._

 _— ¡Enfermera! —le gritó con todas sus fuerzas, la mujer pestañeo antes de notar la sangre que tenía en parte de su ropa._

 _— Señorita, ¿Y esa sangre? — Le preguntó incrédula._

 _Ella entre su balbuceo, el susto y la rabia por la lentitud de la mujer, la jalo dentro de la habitación para mostrarle al hombre._

 _Su cuerpo estaba completamente contraído, pálido, contrastaba tétricamente con el rojo de su sangre, tenía la cara metida entre las piernas y su espalda se resentía cada vez que volvía a toser._

 _— ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó temerosa a la enfermera que se acercó al hombre para ver mejor su estado._

 _— Señorita, será mejor que salga de la habitación— le contesto con voz monótona mientras se alejaba del paciente, tomo a la mujer se los hombros para sacarla de ahí._

 _— E-Espere… ¿qu-qué le pasa?... — Sentía como la fuerza de su voz se desvanecía._

 _Él giró su rostro hacia ella, sus ojos estaban grises, sus pómulos muy marcados, ojeras oscuras, no quedaba rastro de la juventud de sus 25 años. Trato de poner una sonrisa para tranquilizarla pero la sangre volvió a salir de pronto de su boca, como coágulos, pelotones de sangre._

 _— ¡No! —Grito volteándose, empujó a la enfermera para abrazarle— T-Todo estará bien… ¡Te prometo que todo estará bien!_

 _— N… no es nada…_

 _— ¡Señorita, salga!_

 _Un grupo de enfermeros apareció para sacarla de la habitación, el doctor entra en cuando ella fue dejada en el pasillo, la puerta se cerró por los enfermeros y enfermeras que entraban con máquinas, guantes y otras cosas que no reconoció, y entre todas esas personas._

 _Pero podía ver su rostro manchado de sangre espesa y oscura._

¿Dónde estaban esos _héroes_ que salen de la _nada_ para salvar a los _buenos_?

El amanecer estaba a tan solo una hora aproximadamente, y ella ya estaba vestida mirando por la ventana, casi podía ver el sol asomarse por detrás de las montañas de pueblo paleta, pero la luna se mantenía brillante y gris sobre el cielo oscuro.

La puerta de su habitación fue empujada por el chiquillo que horas atrás había ido a molestar a su oficina, su rostro adormecido. A sus 13 años ese niñato era tan fastidioso y entrometido en todos sus asuntos como cuando pequeño, por eso él era un mocoso, _su_ mocoso.

— ¿Pesadilla? — Preguntó acercándose muchacho que permanecía en la puerta esperando cualquier cosa de su parte.

Balbuceo un "si" mientras miraba al suelo desganado y algo avergonzado, ella se arrodilló para acariciar su cabeza.

— ¿Y te dio miedo? — Él guardó silencio sin querer admitir que a pesar de ya ser un entrenador, aún le temía de cierta manera a esa soledad que le rodeaba en aquella casa.

La pesadilla era una excusa, él extrañaba pasar tiempo con su madre.

Su mano exigía un abrazo, pero el rostro decía " _soy demasiado orgulloso para pedirlo_ ", y ella como quien ve a un ser indefenso lo rodea con uno de sus brazos afirmando su cabeza sobre la del menor.

— Te prometo que todo estará bien.

¿Cómo lo sabes con certeza? ¿Cómo sabes que no va a pasar algo horrible?

 _Las blancas y pulcras paredes de la clínica, el mareante olor a medicina y analgésicos, la sensación de vacío que le rodeaba, todo eso le hacía sentir desolada._

 _La imagen de un cuerpo inerte y el doloroso llanto del niño que estaba a su lado sosteniendo su mano con fuerza, gimiendo desesperado el nombre del cuerpo._

 _Ella con el semblante sereno, pequeñas lágrimas caían sobre sus mejillas, negras por el maquillaje que antes adornaba su rostro._

 _Dio un paso hacia la camilla, posó su mano sobre la blanca tela sintiendo nada. No emanaba calor ni sentimiento alguno, era un... cadáver._

 _Tan pronto sintió aquello retiro su mano, como si quemará pero, por lo frío que era, se puso a la altura del niño para poner ambas manos en sus hombros, con una sonrisa mecánica trato de calmarlo, seco su rostro con su manga escuchando sus sonoros sollozos y balbuceos de infante._

— _Ya, ya..._ — _Le susurro con cariño._

 _Pero el pequeño no podía parar de lamentarse, lo tomo en brazos para retirarse de la habitación del hospital dejando atrás a esa camilla inerte._

 _¿Era éste el fin?_

Los helicópteros rodearon la zona con sus luces, los policías y sus Growlithe y Arcanine todo el edificio, los reclutas luchaban para proteger su base, pero solo eran triste carnada para que los altos mandos pudieran escapar con las investigaciones.

Uno de los oficiales logro entrar a las oficinas de la, antes, inofensiva empresa Rocket T. en busca del jefe y cabecilla de la empresa que traficaba con pokémon raros, junto a su Charizard se enfrentó a otros reclutas menores que le impedían el paso.

Pateo la puerta de una de las oficinas principales, en medio de ella una mujer muy hermosa, de cabello azabache, rizado y suelto, traje rojo combinado con negro, de porte elegante y autoritario. Estaba sentada sobre el escritorio esperando.

— ¿Y tú eres…?—Preguntó con voz coqueta e intimidante, combinación que sólo ella podía lograr con tanta facilidad.

— ¡Soy de la policía de Kanto!

— Un placer, pero preguntaba tu nombre, — Una risa burlona y suave hiso que el hombre frunciera el ceño— En cualquier caso no importa, pronto todo esto será escombros y morirás

— ¡Tú aún estas aquí!

— La verdad es que no.

— ¿Estás loca? — y eso fue lo que provocó que ella se levantara de su escritorio para encarar al hombre.

¿Loca?

— Ingenuo hombrecillo de la _justicia_ — Hablo lento para que él otro comprendiera, como si él fuese un idiota. — Escuchame bien.

¿Ella _era_ la loca?

— Loco tú que defiendes a quienes no les importas— Dio un paso, sus tacones resobraron junto a un temblor del edificio, al parecer las luchas de afuera eran intensas.

¿Ella era la mala de la historia?

— Loco tú, que esperas bondad de los demás cuando son ellos, los que tu defiendes, los primeros que te apuñalan por la espalda— El siguiente paso que dio fue junto a una explosión, el rojo des fuego llego hasta la ventana alargando la sombra y dando un ambiente de pesadilla con el rojo de las llamas, el carmesí de su traje y la mirada brillante pero a la vez carente de esperanza.

¿No lo eran los que le dieron la espalda a ella y su familia años atrás?

De un momento a otro ella estaba frente a frente al hombre, una pequeña sonrisa adornaba su ensombrecido su rostro.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? — Preguntó dando un paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Quieres una razón? — Dijo ella levantando su rostro.

Una explosión hiso que parte del edificio se derrumbara pero dejando la oficina aún en pie, balanceándose entre los helicópteros que alumbraron la oficina ya sin tejado.

— Por dinero— Alzó sus manos lanzando unos billetes ensanchando su sonrisa— ¡Todo esto es por dinero!

— ¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza? —Gritó el otro— ¡Haces todo esto por algo tan sucio como el dinero!

Ella guardó silencio, miró un poco más al hombre que por momentos parecía tener la mirada bondadosa de su esposo, aquel hombre de tan buen corazón que había muerto por su bondad e ingenuidad infinita.

Si hubiera sido la de antes, ahora mismo habría parado con esa obsesión, pero ya no era la misma. ¡No dejaría tantos años de trabajo duro para forjar aquella compañía en vano!

— ¡Aviso para todos los policías y trabajadores de Rocket T.! — Grito colocándose en posición como quien enseña un premio. — ¡Hoy es el nacimiento de una nueva organización de maldad!

Una soga descendió de uno de los helicópteros que parecía ser de la policía, ella enrolló su muñeca u un tobillo a la soga, aun guardando elegancia y autoridad, incluso entre escombros y fuego ella parecía una rosa emergente de rojo carmesí, obsesiva, temeraria, amenazante, con espinas rebosantes de veneno.

— ¡Hoy el Team Rocket se alza sobre todos para reclamar el trono de organización malvada! — La soga la sacó del edificio y el hombre en vano corrió hasta ella para tratar detenerla.

Su Charizard se puso a su lado, lo montó y emprendió el vuelo hasta la jefa del recién estrenado Team Rocket. Se acercó a ella gritando que se detuviera, frente a frente en el aire, sobre la expectante mirada de todos, pokémon y humanos por igual.

— ¡Detente ahora! —Le regaño con voz autoritaria a solo centímetros de ella.

— Y… — Continuó hablando sólo para él— Ni tú ni nadie me detendrá.

Con eso apareció un Meowth usando arañazo sobre el lado izquierdo, dejándole una herida al hombre que se cubrió el rostro del dolor, Charizard procedió a usar Lanzallamas furioso por el ataque a su entrenador, segundos antes el helicóptero se fue alejando de la puntería del pokémon de fuego.

— Rapidez—Escuchó a lo lejos y una lluvia de estrellas cayó sobre él para terminar de desestabilizarlo hasta descender a la tierra, alzó la mirada para ver como seis de los diez helicópteros de la policía de Kanto eran del Team Rocket, mientras los otros cuatro estaban dañados o explotaron por los ataque de los pokémon del enemigo.

Ella tenía personal trabajando en todas partes.

Aunque ese policía no la comprendiera, aún si ninguno de ellos se enteraba de su resentimiento contra el mundo. Por qué no debía explicarle a nadie sus acciones, no necesitaba un némesis real que la contradijera.

¿Necesitaba una razón? ¿Para qué o quién? Daba igual, después de todo ella la tenía y era lo suficientemente fuerte como para seguir hasta el final.

Éste no era el fin para ella, era sólo el principio de su legado.


End file.
